


When taking a chance bears fruit

by Tommykaine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Happy Sex, M/M, Original Slash, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, copying and reposting this work elsewhere without my permission is strictly forbidden!, improper use of a banana, improper use of kitchen utensils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: A failed attempt at a pic-nic with friend leaves place for Andrej to try to take the chance and do something more fun with his boyfriend.





	When taking a chance bears fruit

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just an excuse for smut and silliness. If you expect anything more then this is not the story for you.
> 
> If you'd like to have a look, I now have a website: [LINK](http://www.tommykaine.com/). I will post some exclusive stories on there so be sure to check it out from time to time! And if you join my mailing list ([X](https://www.tommykaine.com/mailing-list)) you can access some exclusive stories (for free).

“Is anyone showing up yet?”

Andrej looked back at his boyfriend, pulling on the front of his shirt in a vain attempt to unstick it from his chest. He was sweating already and would not have been too surprised if he'd gotten sunburnt too. Damn Lukas and his bright ideas, such as the one to organize a picnic in the middle of the most sweltering summer they've had in years.

“I told you nobody was going to come”, he said, unable to hide the grumpy tone in his voice.

“It's such a beautiful day! It's a shame to stay indoors”.

Andrej would have begged to differ but he knew there was no reasoning with Lukas, so he just sighed and looked away again, trying to see if any familiar face was coming towards them. Or any face, really, as the damn park seemed to be fully empty.

“Guess we'll be starting the picnic without them”.

Andrej shrugged and walked back to him, sitting down on the tablecloth that the other had placed down on the grass and helping himself to one of the tuna sandwiches they'd brought with them.

“We could have just eaten at home. Or went to a restaurant if you really felt like going out”.

“Come on, this is nice! It's not so bad to be alone in here, it's so quiet...”

“Except for the mosquitoes”, Andrej grumbled, slapping one that flew past his ear and tried to get to his neck. “Damn fuckers”.

“Hey, come here”.

Lukas pulled him in closer for a kiss, which he only resisted for a moment before giving up and kissing him back. He was too damn cute, that was how he always managed to sway him.

Once he finally pulled back Andrej heard him chuckle and looked at him in confusion.

“You taste like tuna”.

“Oh. That's the sandwich.”

Lukas laughed again and this time he was the one to kiss him so he would shut up and do something more interesting with his mouth. His free hand went for the other's hair and he placed the half-eaten sandwich somewhere indistinct – hopefully on the tablecloth – so that the other one could grab his back to hold him close as the kiss got slower and deeper.

“Andrej”, the other man breathed against his lips once they parted from his, gasping as his hand slipped underneath his shirt. “Wait, we're outside...”

“No one's here to watch”, Andrej promptly replied, before claiming his mouth again in a harsher kiss and pushing up his shirt by a few more inches.

"Someone could-", Lukas tried to protest inbetween kisses, "-still com- Ahn!".

Andrej chuckled at the moan, the sound soon suffocated by Lukas's mouth on his as he pushed him down on the grass.

"You're a jerk, you know that?", Lukas grumbled, his face flushed and his breathing heavy. He didn't try to stop him however when Andrej pulled his shirt off, in fact he obediently moved his arms so that the task would be easier.

As he sat on his boyfriend's lap, Andrej could feel his arousal grow and that was when he knew he was going to get his way.

"Yeah, but I'm your jerk", he purred, taking his own shirt off and throwing it aside, before grabbing hold of something else from the picnic basket - he had spotted a banana when he first took his sandwich, and he knew just what to do with it.

"What are you-"

Lukas's face turned a deeper red as Andrew smiled mischievously, bringing the fruit to his lips and licking its tip, swirling his tongue around it before he started to slowly take it into his mouth.

"Fuck..."

"Hmmh". He hummed against the banana, moving it in and out of his mouth as he kept licking and sucking on it in the most obscene manner, while bringing his other hand to his chest to caress it and play with his own nipples. All the while he kept staring down at Lukas, enjoying his reactions which seemed to range from shock and disbelief to a much more basic and primal want.

After a while, however, his boyfriend started to grow frustrated with his little show.

"Isn't there something else you'd rather be sucking right now?", he proposed, to which Andrej raised his eyebrows and tried to feign ignorance.

"Hmm, I don't know... I'm feeling kind of hungry right now", he said, his voice breathy and unsteady as his own cock was now straining against his jeans.

"Let's take these off", Lukas suggested, and he didn't have to ask twice. Andrej got up, holding the banana in his mouth so that his hands would be free to unfasten his jeans and take them off together with his socks and shoes, and then his underwear, waiting for Lukas to do the same before getting on his knees.

As for Lukas, he got up so that his erection was exactly in front of Andrej's face, grasping on his hair and roughly pushing his face against it.

"I know you like this one better, you damn little horny whore".

Andrej didn't even try to protest, his mouth already salivating just from the sight and the smell. One of his hands went on Lukas's hips while the other moved to position the banana behind himself, pushing the tip in his hole at the same time as he started licking along the other man's length. A low moan escaped his lips and he closed his eyes in bliss, feeling Lukas's grip tighten and a small curse escaping his boyfriend's lips.

"Such a needy slut, can't have just one of your holes filled now, can you?"

Andrej only moaned as a response, slurping on his cock as if he was eager to devour his new treat, but he didn't take it in his mouth yet. Not until Lukas lost his patience and guided it to its tip.

"Open up, can't get a good taste like that, right?".

Andrej would have grinned, but his lips were busier parting to eagerly welcome the other man's cock, wrapping around its shaft while his tongue teased its slit before moving in circles.

"Ooh, fuck! You're such a good cocksucker..."

Another man might have cringed at the obscene comments but they only served to fire him up more, both the dirty praise and the perverted insults made him even harder than before, his hand moving faster to slide more of the banana inside him. He moaned against Lukas's cock and he was rewarded with a tighter grip on his hair and a muttered curse.

"Bet you've been hoping for this all along", Lukas taunted him, his hips moving to force more of his length inside his boyfriend's hot, welcoming mouth. "You don't even care where you are, as long as you're getting some cock you're going to take it with that sex-crazed look on your face. What if someone comes along and sees you like this, huh? Are you going to bend over and beg for them to fuck you too?".

The thought both shamed and aroused Andrej, and even if he knew his boyfriend was too jealous and protective to really allow some stranger to touch him, the thought of being used like that while Lukas watched and told him all about what a filthy shameless slut he was made him so horny that he too started to shake his hips while moving the banana at the fastest pace he could manage - and yet it was not enough, no, he needed more, he needed...

"Lukas, please", he gasped out, letting go of his cock and looking up at him, still drooling and panting from the effort of deep-throating him. "I can't take it, I need more...".

"What do you need, baby? I want to hear it?".

"I want... aahn! I want... I want your cock in my ass".

"You seem to have so much fun with that thing, isn't that enough?"

"Luke, please, fuck me, I need you to-"

He didn't have to finish his sentence, nor did he manage to before he was pushed down and then turned around roughly, his ass spread open by the other's strong hands. It was all so sudden that he didn't manage to take the banana out of him, and when he tried to reach for it Lukas slapped his hand away.

"Look at how much you took inside that slutty hole of yours... you must have really been craving to get your ass filled".

"I do, so please...Ah!"

Lukas slapped his ass, hard, and then he did it again, and again, so he laid his head down against the grass while sticking his butt up as if to offer it to him rather than trying to get away from the spanking, showing him his obedience.

"Next time you want to stick something up your ass, it better be my dick".

Another slap came, from something that felt a lot sturdier and stung more than a hand, and Andrej moaned out loud - whether out of pain or pleasure, he himself wasn't fully sure.

"Yes, Lukas, Ah! I will!"

"Good".

Lukas kneaded his ass with both hands, the touch burning a little now that his flesh was made overly-sensitive by the spanking. Before Andrej could beg him again, he grabbed hold of the fruit and slowly pulled it out, twisting it around as if to ease his task - although Andrej was fairly sure it was only to torment him more.

"Hurry, babe, I want your cock!".

All that he received instead was a even harsher slap than before. However, after that it seemed Lukas had enough of teasing him. After letting the plastic spatula he'd been using on him fall on the floor, he pulled out what was left inside him with one swift move.

Andrej's hole had no time to close up before it was once again filled, this time by something much harder and thicker.

He gasped and moaned, and at that point it was a lot harder to focus on everything that was happening. Lukas fucked him hard and rough and he was loving every second of it, flesh slapping against flesh and sweat dripping off their bodies, the tablecloth soon damp underneath them but neither of them cared.

Every thrust was bringing Andrej closer and closer to his climax, his own cock practically weeping precum while he moaned and wailed and prayed in a corner of his mind that no one would be around to hear them. Not so much for the shame, as much as for the fact that he felt he would kill anyone that dared interrupt them when he was _so close_, he couldn't recall Lukas fucking him so good in weeks and he didn't know if it was the fact that they were outside that made him so eager or his previous teasing, but really he didn't care. Not as long as he kept going at least.

He came first, staining the checkered tablecloth with what felt like an endless stream of pearly-white cum, and Lukas only gave a few more thrusts before pulling out of him, making him turn around so that he could kiss him and then shoving himself balls-deep inside him with a low growl, finally emptying himself inside him with a few more shallow thrusts.

"Fuck, that was... intense...", Andrej said inbetween gasps, as soon as his lips were free.

"Maybe it's not so bad no one showed up", Lukas replied, his voice equally breathy. "Then again, they did miss a very nice show".

"And a rather nice snack"

"Pity we're out of bananas now... I would have liked to eat it".

"Give me some time to recover and I'll have another 'banana' for you".

Both of them laughed, unaware of the fact that, not too far from them, someone had been enjoying the show from behind the bushes...

"Thanks for the invitation, Lukas", a tall man whispered to himself, sliding back the phone in his pocket with a mischievous grin on his face.


End file.
